1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-conductor connectors for connecting digital computing devices in a rack system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large computer systems are often consolidated into centralized data centers having multiple servers assembled in a rack. Rack-mounted systems conserve space and put the servers and infrastructure within easy reach of an administrator. Managing these systems can, therefore, be less problematic and less expensive than separately administering a multitude of scattered smaller servers. Some of the more compact server arrangements currently available include blade servers, such as the IBM eServer BLADECENTER (IBM and BLADECENTER are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.). Blade server designs range from ultra-dense, low-voltage servers to high-performance, lower density servers, to proprietary, customized rack solutions.
In many conventional rack-mounted systems, the individual servers are typically configured in a stacked relationship, one above the other. In blade-type configurations, the individual servers are typically configured in a side-by-side relationship. In both configurations, multiple servers are generally positioned in adjacent bays within a rack enclosure. The servers may then be interconnected with cables, such as for scalability. For example, two blade servers, each having eight-processors, may be coupled together in electronic communication to effectively create a sixteen-processor server. Particularly in larger systems, however, it takes a significant amount of time to connect multiple servers. The cables used to manually connect the servers are subject to normal wear and tear, as well as potential breakage if mishandled. The steps and supplies involved in connecting servers in rack systems may represent a significant factor in the overall time, cost, and complexity of server installation and maintenance.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for coupling servers in rack-mounted systems. It would be desirable for the method and apparatus to allow servers to be connected more efficiently and reliably, with less wear and tear on component parts. Preferably, the method and apparatus would reduce the manual involvement required to connect servers.